1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a laminate consisting of at least three layers, one layer of this laminate being formed from at least one nonwoven web made from continuous filaments. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for producing a laminate consisting of at least three layers.—It is within the framework of the invention that the continuous filaments are made from a thermoplastic synthetic. In the following, the continuous filaments are also referred to as filaments. The continuous filaments are produced by means of a spinning device and in the form of a tangled fleece on a surface. The tangled fleece or nonwoven web is then generally hardened.
2. Description of Related Art
Laminates of the type specified above are known in practice in different embodiments with which one layer is formed by a nonwoven web. The nonwoven web can for example be covered with a film. The nonwoven webs used for this type of laminate are generally hardened by intensive calendering. With these intensive hardening measures, the thickness of the nonwoven web is generally reduced to a relatively high degree. In this way nonwoven webs or laminates with nonwoven webs are produced the flexural rigidity of which leaves a lot to be desired. With these known laminates with nonwoven webs, a high level of flexural rigidity is also not necessarily intended.—The known laminates made from a nonwoven web and a film have further disadvantages however. Due to the intensive calendering of the nonwoven web, indentations appear in the corresponding nonwoven web surface due to the effect of the calender points, and so a rough topology results. If for example a film is then to be adhesively bonded onto this nonwoven web surface, an undesirably large amount of adhesive is used in order to fill in the unevennesses in the nonwoven web surface, or the film is only adhesively bonded onto part of the nonwoven web surface so that a relatively weak connection results between the film and the nonwoven web. If, on the other hand, the film is to be applied within the framework of a molten coating over the uneven nonwoven web surface, this leads to a profiled or rough outer surface of the applied film so that the resulting laminate leaves a lot to be desired with regard to the aesthetic appearance. Moreover, due to the rough or profiled surface of the laminate, subsequent printability is made more difficult.